Sasuke
Sasuke Uchiha is the deuteragonist/anti-hero of the Naruto anime. He is one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan after everyone in it was slaughtered by his brother Itachi. Sasuke made it his goal to avenge his family by killing Itachi. Upon becoming a ninja, he is added to Team 7, and through competition with his best friend and rival, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke began to develop his skills. Unsatisfied with his progress, Sasuke decides to leave Konoha so that he can gain the strength needed to exact his revenge. After years of seeking vengance, his following actions became very demanding, irrational and isolates himself from others, making him an international criminal. After the war, Sasuke returns to Konohoa and dedicates his life to protacting his home, becoming referred to as the "Supporting Hokage". He serves as a supporting character in Animas Extravagenza and Road to the Omniverse, the secondary antagonist of the Akatsuki Revival Arc, a major antagonist for the remainder of Advanced Education, and the secondary deuteragonist of Dog-Daze. Personality Sasuke was once a happy child who was eager to please his family name, but when his idol Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan, he became more cold towards others(especially Naruto), uninterested in what they do or think of him. Instead, he chooses to keep to himself. His only goal in life was to get revenge on his brother for killing the clan. He also wanted to gain the power required for revenge, even if it meant aquiring an external power that wasn't his own. When meeting new people, he tries to give them little attention to prevent them from holding him back. Later on, he grows more attached to his teammates and starts to forget about vengance, but when he meets Itachi again, Sasuke comes to the conclusion that the team is making him weak and decides to leave them and Konoha entirely, only focusing on himself. After killing Itachi and his battle with Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he begins to act kind towards others, like he was as a child. As an adult, Sasuke is more wise and mature, as well as genuinely warm and caring. He loves his wife Sakura and daughter Sarada dearfully, and would do anything to protect them. Appearance Sasuke has fair skin, black eyes, and spiky black hair with a blue tint. His hair hung over his face as a child, and as he gerts older, he lets it grow longer and cover more of his face. As an adult, Sasuke's hair completely covers the left side of his face. He is considered handsome by most girls near his age. He loses his left arm during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Though he chooses not to wear a prosthetic in the anime, he actually wears one in the Animas Extravaganza series. Part 1 For most of Part 1, he wears a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts with a shuriken holster, white arm warmers with blue accents, leg warmers of the same color, and blue sandals. During the Chunin Exams finals, he wears a black, one-pieced variation of his usual attire with many small belts around his arms and legs and black sandals. He wears a blue-clothed forehead protector with both of these outfits, but he begins wearing it less often after being hospitalized by Itachi, finally abandoning it completely after the end of Part 1. Part 2 In Part 2 and the Heroes United Arc, Sasuke wears black calf-length sandals, dark blue pants over a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt. He originally complemented this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. Leading up to and during his battle with Itachi, his white shirt is replaced with a sleeveless dark grey shirt and the arm guards with bandages on his wrists. After Itachi's death, he switches to a gray zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers. Last Movie In The Last: Naruto the Movie, he wears a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, light blue pants, and black sandals. Most of his outfit is covered by a tattered light brown poncho. He wraps bandages around his ankles and wears a blue sash around his head. In the Season 51 episode "Critters", he wears this outfit without the poncho. Boruto Era In the Boruto series, he wears a black cloak with purple lining a gray long-sleeved, collared shirt underneath a periwinkle vest, black pants, a purple belt, a black fingerless glove on his remaining hand, and his black calf-length sandals from Part 2. Road to Omniverse In Road to Omniverse, Sasuke's appearance is a combination of his third Shippuden outfit and his outfit during the Boruto Era. While having the hairstyle and black cloak from Boruto, he wears his gray collared shirt, blue cloth with purple rope belt over dark blue pants, and black sandals from Shippuden. Dog Daze In Virtual Paradise and the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Sasuke wears a sleeveless, navy blue jumpsuit with short legs and a shuriken holster. Over it, he wears a white short sleeved jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back. On his feet, he wears a different blue pair of sandals. His blue forehead protector is tied around his left wrist. Other Outfits * His swimwear in Animas Extravaganza consists of a pair of navy blue swim trunks with Uchiha symbols all over it. * His swimwear in Heroes United consists of a white pair of trunks with blue diagonal stripes. * When posing as the father of Team Rocket's student alter-egos, his disguise consists of an unbuttoned, black suit jacket over a white dress shirt, a black tie, black trousers, and black formal shoes. * During Track Banquet, Sasuke wore a dark blue tuxedo with a white shirt, a black bow-tie, and black shoes. Biography Animas Extravaganza In this series, Sasuke arrived to Massachusettes with Team 7 after hunting down The Larssons, who have stolen from her home town. After breaking out of prison and taking out Team Rocket, Sasuke continues to spend the Holidays with the Connellys before parting ways. Road to Omniverse Sasuke was sent to an alternate timeline where Naruto wasn't a hero. However, his memory wasn't erased, due to having the Sharingan, a ninja technique using the eyes, and anyone with any form of power, such as Ninjutsu, Devil Fruits, or the Omnitrix, are immune to Eon's powers. Because of this, Him and Sakura are held hostage by Olivia and Vinny. and with a little help from Frederick Jones, Naruto frees them and takes them back to the park. Sakura then helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United Sasuke attends the family camping trip along with Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Boruto. When Boruto lashes out on his father, he tells both of them to calm down. Boruto eventually runs away after being slapped or insulted by his father. If Naruto slapped his son, Sasuke will attack Naruto for his abusive actions. He then goes with Naruto to search for Boruto, only to be separated from him while fighting a Zombien. His current whereabouts are unknown. Sasuke later appears in a couple flashbacks of HU008 and HU019. Sasuke had managed to find Boruto, but spend an entire month surviving in the woods, mainly because Boruto didn't want to go back to the village, since he was still upset with his father. A month later, he finally convinces Boruto to go back, when he is captured by Tord's alliance, and forced to revive his brother Itachi. Itachi had successfully convinced him to help him reform the Akatsuki clan, betraying Naruto and his friends in the process. He has been helping Tord's group prevent the gang from getting the remaining ingredients for Galactium, the antidote for the Zombien virus. He later reveals in the Race Agains Time Arc that he did this to protect them, as the Akatsuki threatened to kill his family if he didn't comply. After the final battle with the Akatsuki, Sasuke cuts ties with the latter and re-joins Tom and co. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, He made his first physical appearance in the Season 51 episode "Critters", where he visits the Connellys for the weekend, and later helps Randy and the South Park boys rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery Sasuke_Uchiha.png Sasuke_Exams.png Uchiha-Sasuke-PNG-Image.png Sasuke_sleeveless.png Sasuke.png Sasuke_-_The_Last.png Adult_Sasuke.png Omniverse Sasuke.png Sasuke_DD.png Category:Antagonists